Lunch and Children
Title: Lunch and Children Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Josh Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Heather's got two kids that she feeds Lunch, and Liz helps her take them to see a horse. LOG BEGINS: Elizabeth Maxwell slips in from the dining room quietly, rubbing hereyes slightly and covering her mouth over a yawn. Heather O'Leary is holding little Amanda in her arms, feeding the little girl a bottle of formula. Josh is sitting on a chair eating a PB&J sandwich, with a glass of milk besides him. To Elizabeth, Josh says, "Wizbeff? Care Wif my milk." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Josh, and slips over to the three, trying to look a little more awake, after sleeping all night. "Hm?" She glances to the milk, to make sure he's not about to tip it over. Heather O'Leary smiles at Josh, and says softly, "Eat, little one." She smiles at Elizabeth, "How are you this morning? You slept pretty good.. didn't wake up for her 1 am or 3 am, or 5 am feedings..." She winks, teasing. Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit and shivers. "Er... no, I didn't. Sorry." She shivers a little. "I'm rested up more now, though, so should be able to handle some of them tonight, if I need to. So you can get sleep." Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, as she takes the bottle from Amanda's mouth, and burps the little one, "It is OK love... I was teasing." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs a little bit, watching Amanda burp and laughing slightly. "I'm not... I just want to make sure you get enough sleep." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'll wake up for her crying anyways...." She bites her lip, "We either need to go buy a crib, or make one... I felt real bad having her sleeping between us, last night..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'd hoped that the old crib of Katie's was downstairs, last night, but I didn't see it... it might have been gotten rid of, thinking it wasn't needed anymore. I'll look again, but..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and sets the bottle down, and returning Amanda to both her arms, "Well, I can, or someone else can, make a run into town, and get a Car Seat for the both of them, and a bed for Josh, and a crib for Amanda..." She pauses, "And someone gets to tell Tyler we need his bedroom for a while..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that and shakes her head. "That... isn't gonna be good..." she considers a little bit, thinking for a moment. "If we didn't have a king sized bed, I'd say we could fit them in with us, and not take his room. If we could get a foldaway bed, we probably still could... quite honestly, I don't want to be the one to have to tell him that." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Than I'll tell him.. and I'll remind him he owes me for not killing him for some of his comments lately.... Besides, not even Ham will be able to tell Josh he has to sleep in the Dining Room...." Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head. "Actually, I was hoping with a foldaway we could keep them both in our room. It'd be a little crowded at night, but..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I... I don't think there is enough room..." She blushes at another thought. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at the blush. "And I suppose we couldn't do that if he were in there, yeah..." She hmms a little bit. Elizabeth Maxwell ruffles Josh's hair in the meantime, as she thinks. Heather O'Leary nods, and shrugs, "We could always ask Donovan and Julie to move... but I think Tyler would prefer to move, so that he could... umm... get away from us, for a bit." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "Making Julie and Mike move is out... Hmm... if he were somewhere else, he wouldn't hear us... every night. And I know he's been complaining about that..." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "That was my thought, exactly..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that and smiles. "I just hate to be the bringer of bad news, mostly, so try and avoid it." Heather O'Leary shrugs, and picks up a glass of water she has been drinking, when she has time, "I can tell him..." Josh finishes his sandwich and says, "Yummy... Full. See Hisses now?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit at Josh and ruffles his hair again. "If Heather doesn't mind, of course...." She glances to Heather and smiles, nodding. "Sorry... I will if you really don't want to." Heather O'Leary stands up, "I'll tell him. He dislikes me enough already." She moves over to Josh, and checks the glass of milk, "Finish your milk, than we can go see the Horses." She looks at Liz, "Than, we could go into town.... Get them the stuff they need. Beyond what Julie sent back with Donovan." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at that, and nods. "Yeah, I suppose that's the next order of business. Making sure he has a couple toys of his own to play with, and getting other such stuff..." She smiles at Josh, watching him. Heather O'Leary smiles, and nods, "Yeah...." She watches Josh finish his milk in one long drink. "Hisses? Pwease?" He asks, when he finishes, and Heather nods, "Alright." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that, and at Heather handling them. "It's a good thing you look so natural with them. Otherwise I'd be worried about taking them into town with us." Heather O'Leary chuckles, softly, "Well, since we are going to be buying things most people would have... they are my Niece and Nephew, whose parents are... You know... Just recently brought to me... For awhile." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that, hugging quickly. "Yeah... okay. That makes sense." She grins a little and whispers more quietly, "Besides, seeing you this soft in public for as much time as you have been, is a little bit new." She licks Heather's ear then, hiding it from watching eyes. Heather O'Leary shivers slightly, and bites her lip, "Have... Have I made a fool of myself?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shakes her head. "Not in the least. You couldn't act like you usually do in front of kids this little, anyway. Not quite appropriate." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know... plus they are adorable, and my heart... Well, it goes out to them." She lets Josh's hand enter her own, and she walks, baby in one arm, Josh's hand on her other hand, towards the Pasture. She looks down at Josh, "We'll look at them in the pasture, before going into the stable. It smells in the stables.... Like your sisters Diapers, only worse." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at that, and smiles, laughing at the description of the stables, rolling her eyes just a little. "If it smells like that, it means that no one's been cleaning it while we were gone. Not that it would surprise me if they weren't... the kittens are still in the stables as well..." She shivers. "What we gonna do to clean them up before letting them in the house?" "KITTIES!?" Is the loud shout from Josh, "KITTIES!" Heather winces and than smiles, "I don't know, Liz'Beth... but I am sure we can figure something out... If Josh promises not to pull their tails?" Josh nods solemnly, "Pwomise!" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Since the kitties aren't declawed, it could get very ugly if he did." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Although, they are pretty good about not scratching, except when it is kamikaze attacks on my legs..." She points to the fence, "You can run to that, but not go under or over, OK Josh? I'll get one of the horses to come by the fence..." Josh nods, and breaks free to head for the pasture fence. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that. "Yeah, they seem to like making attacks on your legs, I've noticed." Heather O'Leary nods, watching Josh, she lets out a loud whistle, and a black Mare's head comes up, and than the horse moves towards the fence. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, watching that and glancing around. "I'd call mine over, but he's... sometimes a little jittery." Heather O'Leary nods, "Blackie's a little calmer... Probably for the best that we let Josh see her, for awhile first." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that. "Yeah. Definitely..." She smiles, scritching the horse's mane as it walks up, and smiling. Josh stares in wonder, but like the two year old he is, he also doesn't touch the horse. Looking in wonder is good enough for him. Heather smiles, watching. She reaches a hand out, and pats Blackie's flank, "It's OK Josh, you can touch her. She won't bite." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, watching that, and settling back, stroking the main gently. "Maybe I should hold him up so he can actually see her better?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "If he wants...." She has seen some kids enjoy looking at animals from a slight distance, but not liking it in close. Hopefully Josh is not that way. Josh nods, "Wanna touch." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at that and nods, leaning down to pick up the small child, and pull him into her arms to hold up to the horse. Josh reaches out, and touches the horse, "Soft..." he says, softly, eyes filled with wonderment. Heather O'Leary smiles, like she has been doing a lot of recently, but remains quiet. She already knows it is going to be very hard to let these kids go, when she has to... Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Josh and nods, watching and smiling at Heather as well. Heather O'Leary bites the inside of her lip, and says to Liz, softly, "I... I want them to stay here..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "I know... I figured that all along, really..." She kisses Heather on the forehead. Heather O'Leary says softly, "But... Ryan's right. A Place like this..." She means war zone, "Is not a place for young children..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and nods. "I know... I wish it weren't that way, but... I know..." She hugs Josh a little more closely to her. Heather O'Leary looks down at Amanda, "And we should... see if they have any relatives..." Of course, without a last name, it would be hard to figure that out. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit at that, sighing softly. "Yeah, I suppose we should..." She bounces the little child in her arms gently, and looks over at the horse again. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Have to find out what their last name is... Find out where they lived, exactly..." Might mean she is going flying back into the Search Zone. Fun. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little at that. "I suppose so. I'll help you with that... We'll need to wait a few days to do it, anyway. We can't take them to New York for at least a week, there's time to wait till they call the search off." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG